A New Home
by MarieHumens
Summary: It's only been two years since the war was deemed over. Harry has a life with Ginny and she wants more than Harry can offer. Harry leaves during an argument, an accident happens and Harry doesn't return home. He's found by the leader of a Creature Rebellion, who takes him in. Harry finds family and possibly a new mate. Creature!Harry.
1. Babies

Disclaimer: I don't now own any of Harry Potter characters except for the OOC characters in this story.

Please check out my profile for my website. Love you all. Updates every other day at the least.

Hey guys I have poll going on for votes for Harry's mate. It's on my profile. Please vote! :)

* * *

The war, it changed everyone. Harry couldn't say he was alone, he wouldn't even try to victimize himself. It was never something he knew how to do, he already accepted himself as one of the many lucky ones in the war. He loved many, but his family had passed long before the war ever came to his life. Ginny, she was the one who needed his comfort. Ron. Teddy. They were the ones who truly lost. Sitting in his study - it was the only place he seemed he could be alone, he could hear his love talking to someone in the floo. He assumed it was Hermione, everyone kept trying to talk to him about everything, but Harry just wanted to get through today instead of focusing on his past.

"Harry!"

Closing his eyes, Harry mourned the short silence he did have. Ginny was only a year out of Hogwarts, they had Grimmauld Place, but it wasn't want Ginny wanted, and Harry could tell. His girlfriend didn't push though, she just chose to spend more time out at her parents or would talk about housing elsewhere. Harry didn't want to move from his home, this was the only place he had left to count for the family he lost. He couldn't say that though.

"Harry! Can you come here please?" Ginny's voice grew louder as she started up the stairs.

Standing up, he moved to the stairs to greet his girlfriend. Looking down at her from the hallway to the staircase, "What's going on?"

"Hermione and Ron are here." Ginny's voice just had a little more hype to in than normal, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow. It wasn't uncommon for his friends to come over, Ron was Ginny's brother, than her and Hermione are more than close now.

"Okay.. I'll be down in a second." Harry went to his room and grabbed his sweater off the bed before he started to head down the stairs. Walking into the living room, Ron and Hermione seemed really eager about something, they were both smiling, sitting nearly on top of each other. Harry couldn't help but smile for them too, him and Ginny weren't really like that, but to each their own. "Okay, what's going on?" The amusement might be clear in his tone, but it wasn't like his friends to be all over each like this. Maybe in the beginning, but after two years and a traveling tent..they weren't in the cupcake phase anymore.

Ron and Hermione seemed over the edge, but Ron spoke up first, "Mate, Mione's pregnant."

Harry looked between the two of them. Pregnant? Wow, that's big. Harry was happy for his friends, but his first thought was Ginny. He looked at his girlfriend, who seemed excited enough for them, but Harry knew. Ginny wanted to jump on a life as soon as the war ended, she wanted to pretend with him that it was over. Maybe that was why they got on so well. Only thing was, Harry wanted to focus on something like a job..while Ginny wanted to focus on family. Finding the perfect home, marriage, and babies.

"Whoa. Congratulations, mate." Harry gave the hugs to both of his friends, understanding that it was a big deal.

They all ate and hung out, Ginny and Hermione talking a lot about the nursery and the gender, when Ron pulled Harry into another room. "Hey mate, you good?"

They had been friends for nearly 10 years now, it shouldn't surprise Harry that Ron noticed something was off with him, but it did. "Yeah, why? A baby mate. That's pretty big." Hopping on the counter, he looked at his best friend, thinking it over how in 9 months his best friend was going to be a dad.

"Yeah it is..Not like it was planned you know? Kinda just happen." The redhead looked uneasy, excited but nervous. Harry assumed it was normal, first baby and everything. "I meant to ask, because of Ginny. Moine might have said something about how Ginny is actually wanting kids."

Feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, Harry didn't want to damper the news of the baby with his own issues. "She brought it up." Harry agreed, since he can't really lie about it. "I told her not yet."

Ron looked over his friend, trying to figure out what he should say. "Mate, like I said we didn't plan it. So I understand where you're coming from, but isn't this what you both want? Move forward?"

Of course he would side with his sister. "Yeah, it is. We'll probably have more to talk about when you guys take off." Harry didn't want kids right now, he was just functioning being a godfather to Teddy. "So got any names picked out yet? How about Lavender for a girl aye?" Harry grinned with his joke and change of topic.

"Fuck off, mate."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Laying in bed, listening to his girlfriend in the bathroom, "I hope for the kid's sake it's a boy. Can already seeing it if it's a girl, Ron will bar the kid's window's or something." She moved out of the bathroom, pulling back the covers to crawl into bed next to Harry. He moved his arm out, as she laid her head on his chest. Their nightly routine.

Silence.

"Harry?"

"Mm?"

"Can we talk about the fact that Ron and Hermione have more issues than anyone and they're having babies and we aren't?"

"Ginny.."

"Harry come on. I want to. You wanted to. Now..you don't."

"I don't want to yet. Why you're seriously only 18, why are you pushing so hard for this?" Harry sighed, pulling away from his girlfriend. "I said let's wait, just until me and you are settled. And Ron and Mione weren't trying to have a baby either."

"But they got one! You won't even move out of this house!"

"It was Sirius's! I don't want to move Ginny! You are so stuck on forgetting anything happen, I want to move forward with you...but you can't ignore everything just because-"

"I'm not!" Ginny and Harry were not standing on either sides of the bed glaring at each other. "You want to live in the past, you want to keep this place, when all it is-is a bunch of bad memories and and and the dead!"

"Bloody hell Ginny, then move out! Go back to your parents. I don't want to leave and don't want to have kids just yet. Stop forcing it."

Ginny grabbed what was closest to her, a book from her nightstand, throwing it at her boyfriend. "Move back?! Because I want to have a family with you, you're kicking me out?! What the fuck Harry?!"

"Fuck- No. I'm not kicking you out, but I'm not moving. Ginny I love -"

"No fuck you! I want to be your family. I want you to be mine. And you're out to make me the bad guy!"

Harry groaned, hitting the headboard of their bed in anger with a loud echo to the room. "Merlin Ginny, do you even hear yourself? I love you, and I want you here, but I don't want to start with kids before we even have anything going. I live here, I want to stay here, with the little bit of _my family_ I have left. You're only 18 and you're ready to settle down!"

Ginny was furious. Harry was irritated. Both of them just glaring at each other. Harry finally gave in, grabbing some clothes from his closest.

"Where in the hell are you going?" Ginny demanded once she found her voice again.

Harry didn't even look at her while he was leaving the bedroom, getting dressed as he walked away. "Out." Then he apperated.


	2. The Alpha

Hey guys I have poll going on for votes for who should be Harry's mate. It's on my profile. Please vote! :)

* * *

Harry sat at a muggle bar for a good hour, was it illegal for him to transfigure an old business card into a fake I.D.? He was only 19 here, he wasn't legal to drink most of what he wanted. Plus he mostly wanted to be left alone. Ginny probably already went to Ron's house to tell him about his wanderings. But what was he supposed to do? Just agree with Ginny? Start working on babies even though the most Ginny was doing right now was waiting on tables. She had wanted to do more, talked about going pro for Quidditch but then decided that it wasn't going to be. So then it's time for them to become parents?

Sighing, the teen took another drink of his liquor. It was well past 1am, the bar would be closing soon. Everyone else around him was either drunk or waiting on rides from whomever. He pulled out his wallet and paid the bartender, he would have ignored the concerned look he got, but he felt bad leaving the woman wondering. Giving her a smile, he tipped her as he left.

Walking around the outskirts of London, he knew he should just go home and apologize to his girlfriend, but really, was that the right thing to do? If he went back and apologized, he'd have to apologize without giving into her wishes. It was just too much, too soon. They had only been a functioning couple, living together since she graduated Hogwarts..which in retrospect was only a year ago. They have only been together without her in school for a single year and she was ready to have kids? Harry barely felt like his head was in order.

Looking around him, he didn't want to keep wandering through the main roads of town so late, people do start to wonder about strangers walking around so late. Muggle police like to ask questions too. Then there's the fact that he isn't all that sober to apperate home either. Looking around, he'd probably just check into a hotel for the night. If he tried to apperate now, he'd end up half home and half in Merlin knows where.

Or there was Knight Bus. Maybe he was more drunk than he thought.

Looking around, he pulled out his wand to summon the bus, if he was honest he didn't really want to get home, but he couldn't stay out all night with Ginny at home. Or Ron's. Or wherever she was...So that left the Leaky.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Wait what? No rooms that doesn't even..That happens?" Harry didn't understand that he couldn't stay here. Since when was the leaky ever full?

"Mr. Potter, Tom would love to help but cannot. We have a lot families staying before Hogwarts. Then we have people who come from the Knight Bus like yourself." Harry sighed, hitting his head on wall for support. Damn it. Home it was.

"There's another place Mr. Potter. We can call them right now so you have a place if you'd like. It's even only a walking distance. We are sorry Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't even think twice on nodding the 'go ahead'.

The liquor was wearing off, Harry was just tired as hell now. Wanting to get into a bed and figure out what to do with Ginny in the morning. So when he got to the "Humens Moon" he looked up at the building before walking inside. It was just a place to sleep for the night, Harry walked inside looking around around, and really it should have stuck him as strange, but most things Harry thought were normal wizard things by now.

And he was used to being stared at. As soon as he walked in, he just went to the desk, "Hey, I just need a room for the night. Tom said he called over here for me?"

Raising an eyebrow at Harry, the man at the desk nodded with amusement. "He did. Mr. Potter we have a room available for you, room 32." He handed Harry the key to the room, but didn't take his eyes off of Harry. It which made Harry feel uncomfortable, but he took the key nonetheless. "13 gallons for the night Sir, check out is 2 in the afternoon. There's a breakfast in the morning at 8 and goes on until 10. You're welcome to it, but otherwise there's the restaurant that's open at 9."

Doubting he'd stay to eat, Harry just nodded his thanks. Heading off to his room, wanting to just get some sleep. Walking up the stairs to the third floor his room, Harry watched as the numbers increased, ignoring any of the people walking passed him even if they did seem to stare longer than Harry was used too...in a way Harry was most definitely not used to. It wasn't a the look of awe Harry got from being 'the-boy-who-lived' it was a looks of confusion or amusement. Was it because he smelled like alcohol? Or was he just overthinking it? Harry just assumed that was it, when he went to unlock the door to his room, someone grabbed him by the arm pulling him backwards before he could step into the room.

If he had even an inch less of self control Harry would have hexed this person. But he didn't, he just turned and looked at the man who had grabbed him. "Yes?"

The man was taken back, letting go of Harry instantly. "Sorry. I thought you were someone else. I - My apologies. Goodnight." The man took a step back, seemingly more confused than Harry was, before he walked off. Harry looked after the man, what the hell? Even though the man couldn't hear him anymore, Harry muttered 'no problem' to himself.

Only a second had passed once Harry spoke to the emptiness that he was pinned against the door to his room with a hard thud. He didn't even have a chance to think of his wand before he blacked out with the echo of the door being slammed behind him.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Fuck. Merlin's..fuck. Dad is going to have a field day."

"I'm sorry I slipped up. Mabe he won't-"

"Don't Aeron. Just don't. My dad is going to be pissed. There's no way around this."

Harry groaned, his head pounding. No more late night drinks. No matter what Ginny wants..or doesn't want. Opening his eyes, he realized it was really bright, before shutting them again. "Bloody hell.."

"He's waking up! See no harm done!" Smack. "Ouch. I already said I was sorry."

"Just..save it."

Harry turned to look at the voices, but he realized that he didn't have his glasses and everything was blurry. He started to feel around for them, trying to think of why the hell he had people in his room. Two people that he did not know the voices too.

"Here. Sorry, they fell off." He felt cold metal touch his fingers, he grabbed his glasses moving them to his eyes quickly. Looking to the two people in his room, Harry saw two teenagers. One of them with short blonde hair looking about 15 years old while his companion looked only a few years older than him with dark brown hair. Not looking anything alike, Harry assumed friends not family. Oh fucking great. He looked to the window, at least it was still dark out. Maybe he wasn't out that long then.

"Merlin, okay. What's going on? And I'm sure you're more than aware of the fact of breaking and entering." Harry told them both, looking around for his wand.

"You're not going to find your wand. Don't even bother looking for it." The older boy said to him.

Harry got on defense immediately, what the hell did they do with his wand? "Excuse me?" Was Harry's only response.

"Merlin Aeron! You're such an ass sometimes." The blonde boy looks at him, moving to the bed, "Look, we only hid the wand until my dad gets here. Just relax, I'm Joshua Humens, my dad owns the place. My mate," The boy who's name was apparently a Humens, pointed to the other boy, "didn't mean to attack you."

"Attack me?" Harry backed up, looking between the two of them, not sure of what he was supposed to say. "How do you accidentally attack someone?" Harry was not amused in the slightest, but more than that, he was trying figure out how a boy was able to pull one over him anyway.

Josh bit back his lips, turning to the other boy, clearly unsure of what to say. "I said it already, of all the people in the world..you chose him."

"For the hundredth time, Malko Garvan, I didn't choose him." Aeron said calmly without an air of care in voice.

Josh just stared at the older boy until Aeron turned his eyes to Harry once again, "I am sorry. I can't really tell you much, but The Alpha is on his way. He'll talk to you once he gets here."

"The Alpha?" Harry asked confused, what the hell kind of place did Tom send him too? _This is what happens when you leave home and go out drinking...No this is what happens when your girlfriend keeps pushing for kids._

"What are you even doing here anyway? It's very rare a wizard comes in here without protection anyway." Aeron questioned Harry.

"It wasn't my first choice." Was the only answer Harry gave back.

Then the door opened, in walked in a man looking around his mid thirties. As soon as the man looked at Harry, he turned to the boys. "Next time I leave, you two are coming with me."

"Dad-"

"Alpha-"

"Don't." The older man glared at them both, it was clear to everyone in the room that the man was holding his temper. He looked at the older boy, "Sit. Josh, Casey is waiting for you both in my office. Go."

It was clear that Josh wanted to argue, but a look from his mate, Josh rolled his eyes slamming the door behind him as he left.

The older man looked to Harry, "How are you feeling?"

How was he feeling? His body hurt. His head hurt. Everyone was sore and the room was too bright, even though it was just lite up by candles and bedside lamps. "Pissed. And I'd like my wand back please."

Nodding, the older man let out a breath, looking over Harry. "Did you heal it?" The question wasn't to Harry, even though the man's eyes never left Harry's body.

Aeron licked his lips, "Yes, Alpha."

Nodding once again, "Okay, Mr. Potter. We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Bedtime Stories

Hey guys I have poll going on for votes for who should be Harry's mate. It's on my profile. Please vote! :)

* * *

"My name is Alex Humens. This is my home, as I'm sure you've fig-."

"Your house?" Harry started to look around, and too be fair Harry never really did a good look at his room before he blacked out. He didn't really know what his room was supposed to look like. "Okay. Your house. How in the hell did I end up here?" Harry got to his feet, ready to bolt, but Mr. Humens moved to stand between Harry and the door.

"Yes. I thought this was explained to you. Please, sit. We have a lot to discuss before you leave."

"Well..when you say it so politely." Harry replied sarcastically, because this wasn't his entire life. Kidnapping. Murder. The usual works. He looked to the small side table in the room, and sat down in the chair next to it. "Okay. Talk." Harry urged the older man, his patience for everything gone. "Because aside from assault, we now have forced imprisonment. Let's go ahead and top it off with whatever excitement you now have coming my way."

The older man stared at Harry, then turned his head to Aeron, saying what, Harry couldn't tell. Clicking his tongue, Alex Humens moved to edge of the bed facing Harry, sitting down on the foot of the bed. "Alright. Let's get started. Have you heard of me in anyway before we get off...on an even worse footing."

"No." Harry spoke simply.

"Good." Mr. Humens was a livid man, but he was keeping his temper in as much check as he could while he was explaining the situation now to Harry. He would have to deal with other issues later, but this was a very unpleasant surprise. And now, a very big problem for his cause. "About 20 years ago, during the first war, before you were born-"

"I am not up for a history lesson. If you would please cut to the chase here, I'd gratefully appreciate it." Harry cut Mr. Humens off, uninterested in his stories and wanting to just go home.

Mr. Humens rubbed his eyes, as if he was the worn out one. As if he was the one who was under stress. He meant Harry's eyes dead on, "If you interrupt me again, this will not only take longer for me to let you go home, but will only anger the situation more. I understand you are not comfortable in your situation, but trust in me, when I say you should not be here."

Seeing as he had no other choice. Harry nodded for the older man to continue with his story.

"Thank you. As I was saying, before you were born, there was a werewolves couple that assisted the light in the war. They were mostly around for protection and defense if needed, even in the worst of circumstances. This couple, they were born weres, not turned. And they had two sons, whom they raised to hide their werewolf status. They did. Then during one of the attacks, there was a fire. A fire that no one seemed to be able to put out, but one of the weres was inside what used to be one of the hideouts..he helped everyone inside get out. Until he was captured by one of the death eaters.

"Those death eaters tortured him in ways even you, wouldn't begin to wrap your head around. Before was time where there was less mercy and more one - on - one with the Death Eaters and their captures. When he did finally escape, which was nearly 3 months later, he came back to his family with a half burnt body and the other half nearly just had worn out. He was treated, they tried to heal him, but nothing fixed the burnings.

"The oldest son was 12 years old, when his father came home from treatment, angrier than he had ever been. He grabbed his eldest son and pulled him outside. And told him to never hide being a werewolf, no matter what the world thought of them, they were strong and just as good as any witch or wizard out there. So his father trained him and his younger brother to fight, to protect themselves no matter what form you were in.

"The oldest son grew up, looking for all and any mistreated magical creatures he could find to give them a safe place and strength to take up being who they were. No matter how little creature blood they had. He never wanted them to feel ashamed of being here on this earth. For those creatures who lacked training, he trained them or found someone to train them. So they didn't lose control and attack others. Do you understand what I've said to you so far?"

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows looking between Mr. Humens and the teen boy who was around, "I'm guessing you're the boy and he's lacking training?" Harry guessed allowed, unsure of where else this was going to go. "Okay, so you're a werewolf. What..what is he?" Harry looked at Aeron, taking in his appearance unsure of what he was going to say, more concerned now.

Ignoring Harry's question, Mr. Humens went right on with talking, "We have a lot of creatures who have now come to join us. Veela, vampires, weres, even half or quarter giants. Do you know about these creatures?"

"Uhm, sorta. I know enough to get by. I'm not a creature of anything so I don't really need to know a lot more than I do." Harry replied back.

Amused, Mr. Humens questioned, "When is ignorance ever a good thing?"

"Okay, then no. I don't know a lot."

"Veelas as you know, can't turn others. But they are very protective of their mates and offspring. They are not going to let you in between them...and they are always blonde. And they don't control who they are mated to. It just happens, the allure is just stronger with the more blood you have in you. If you are a female veela, you turn into..this bird like creature when you are pushed over the edge in emotions.

"Vampires, can only travel at night and when feeding off human blood their eyes are red like the blood. When feeding off animals, they are very dull brown. No one can really say why, but the theory is red blood is alive for the human blood a vampire craves and the brown is for the dead blood they are intaking from the animals. They choose their mates, and they mate for life. To turn into a vampire there must be an exchange of blood, it cannot be one sided, but a vampire bite is fatal. If a human is bit, they will die unless they feed from the vampire..and ultimately changed as well.

"And weres, they are human by night and by day, just when the full moon comes do they turn into another creature. To my knowledge, they do teach about weres in Hogwarts don't they? Well, a little piece that Hogwarts always neglects to tell...is even though the wolf and human have no link to each other, the wolf can be trained. The wolf always remembers what the wolf has done. It's like it was asleep for the time it was human."

Harry noded, trying to understand why all this information was really relevant to why he was still here. "Okay. That's a lot of information."

Mr. Humens nodded, "Yes. Can you guess to why I'm telling you all this?"

Harry could guess a lot of things, but none of them seemed like a good answer. So he just shook his head, no, he couldn't.

"Aeron is a vampire. He bit you."


	4. The Vow

Staring at the two in the room, Harry was overwhelmed with emotions. He was bitten. By a vampire. Was that was he just heard? There was silence in the room, no one moved and no one spoke, they just stared at one another..waiting. Harry assumed they were waiting on a reaction from him, but he didn't know how to react. He was pissed, but more than that, he didn't really understand what this meant for him. Was this their way of saying he was going to die?

It was just never going to be over was it? His life was cursed with death and hardship until he finally did die right? Every year through Hogwarts, the year he left Hogwarts to search for Horcruxes, the year he spend alone after graduation and trying to repair the damages to the world, and the year he was currently spending with his girlfriend who made him feel two inches tall every time she spoke...and now, he was bitten by a teenage vampire, he was being told he was going to die.

Story of his life.

"Merlin.." Harry finally spoke, rubbing his eyes, he wasn't even scared this time around. He's had a death waver over his head and the grim reaper following him for the past 18 years of his life, finding out that death was on the plate again...well welcome to the Harry Potter show. "How long do I have then?" Harry asked, maybe he could at least talk to Ginny let her know he didn't mean to leave her hanging like this, he didn't want to die with her angry at him. Or in the least, thinking he was still angry with her.

The Alpha looked Harry over, with a raised eyebrow. As if the man was unimpressed with Harry's words, but then again, what was there to be impressed with? What could Harry have said that made the man look at him like that? Was it not a normal question for a dying person to ask? Alex spoke up finally, seeing Harry's confusion and distress on his face. "You would choose death?"

"Choose? No I would not bloody choose death, but looks like I'm out of options right? Did you not say a vampire bite was fatal?" Harry countered, getting angrier as he spoke to the older man, how dare he actually turn the tables on him? "I didn't choose to get bit, I didn't choose for your little vampire to loose control, I sure as hell didn't think that me coming here..or wherever hotel you run, would result in my death."

To the side of the room there was a snort, and both The Alpha and Harry turned to look at Aeron, The Alpha with a raised eyebrow, waiting on any kind of enlightenment that the vampire would like to share. Harry just glared, irritated with getting made of fun of. "Sorry Alpha, just, he is seriously choosing death over power. I told you I could just finish him when I called you."

"And I told you that Josh wasn't supposed to be around, want to explain how he even came to the room?"

"How in the hell did you think I was going to get Harry Potter out of the hotel and into the house without Josh seeing I was missing? He came and found me. I can't help that everyone saw wonder boy walk into the building, Josh probably was jumping over himself to get an autograph or something." Aeron came back with honestly, his mate was always going to be a bookworm, always going to thirst for knowledge, so when the Hero of the Light walks in, of course Joshw would know where he was. "I can't help that you raised a smart kid, if you had made him stupid, then I could have gotten around him." The vampire came back with easily, complementing The Alpha and defending himself all in one go.

The Alpha rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but be inwardly impressed with how Aeron waved off what had happen with complementing the Alpha and his son, which really was just the smart thing to do. Looking to back to their victim, "You don't have to die though, and you understand that we are telling you this because we want you to hear us out. We will let you leave here, just as you are. You will die, yes, but that is your choice. I'm sorry that I will probably send some men with you, just to make sure that you don't cause me harm because you were attacked in my hotel..Or we can turn you. Train you. Help you to get back to be the best you can be in your situation."

"So either I die or join your crazy life here?"

Letting out a defeated sigh, Alex stood up, "You have until symptoms start showing up really. Why don't you stick around for a little while, until then, if you want to leave after you see what I can offer..then that choice is yours."

"If I declined would you give me my wand back and let me leave?" Harry fired back with a glare, he was not scared of this man, even if the vampire in the back of the room was. Harry had never even heard of him, so he obviously wasn't that big of a deal. He was just another Lucius Malfoy, just without the blonde and fame.

Thinking it over, The Alpha offered Harry some incentive. "I'll make you a deal Mr. Potter, you stay here. See what life is like here, just until your symptoms show...and if you still wish to go home afterwards, I'll turn myself in as the reason you were attacked. We'll leave Aeron out of this, because he was my responsibility, but it should give you some justice."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Aeron will witness. I'll vow to it."

"Alpha you can't do that! What about Josh and Casey? What are you thinking?!" Aeron jumped in, unable to let this fall further out of control then it already was going. He couldn't let their leader fall because of this boy, he wasn't important to their cause and they could figure out another way. But they couldn't lose their Alpha on a gamble like this!

It was then did The Alpha finally come out, he grabbed Aeron by his very crisp dress shirt, "You will either do it, or you will leave. Why don't you go ahead and send Jagger in here instead? Do as your bloody told for once, so we can get through this without another fuck up. Okay?" The Alpha snarled at the vampire, inches from Aeron's face.

Aeron glared at The Alpha, but nodded nonetheless. "Fine. I will witness. But if this goes south, so does the cause." Turning his glare to Harry, he brought out his own wand to start the vow between The Alpha and the boy who lived. "Well, get up! We haven't got all night." Aeron snarled, officially finished with the newbie.

Harry watched the altercation between the two males, before he did stand. This man was going to put his life on the line to show Harry what it was like to live as creature? That sounded asinine, to the other boy too if anything was to go by. But the only thing was, if The Alpha turned himself in when Harry decided to go home, then he would live. True the vow. It sounded more than fair to Harry. Life for a life right?

Moving his arms out to the older man, they grabbed each other near the elbow as Aeron waved his wand over them with the indication. Then with no choice, Aeron started to speak the binding words.

"If Harry should choose to go home after symptoms, will you let him?"

"I will."

"If he should choose to go home, will you keep your promise to turn yourself in as the reason he was attacked in your hotel?"

"I will."

Aeron turned the tables, knowing that they can't be released until Aeron releases the binding, he turned to Harry, "Will you stay until your symptoms are at their worst, to give the offer you're being offered a chance?"

Harry was taken back by the turn of the tables being spoke to, but he couldn't let go and he couldn't deny even to himself that he it was a fair question. "I will."

"Will you in the least try to see what you are being offered to see and not just try to stall the time until you are able to leave?"

"I..I.." Harry didn't like that question, it could go any number of ways, he can't control if he wants to go home, but that wasn't the question. He can try. He will. "I will."

Aeron ended the binding spell, and he was not looking forward to explaining this to Josh. It was not going to be easy, but then again, maybe The Alpha would be able to get through this without a hitch. Maybe. The vampire was not certain, and he didn't want to gamble on this, but he did offer the best way he could to give their Alpha a chance. Who was he kidding. "Josh is going to kill me."

The Alpha hummed thinking about Casey downstairs, perhaps it would be best if they didn't mention it at all. "It'll be our little secret." Aeron nodded, as if he had a choice in this at the moment.

They both looked at Harry, before The Alpha grinned. "So food?"


	5. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

Hey guys I have poll going on for votes for Harry's mate. It's on my profile. Please vote! :)

* * *

Walking through the house, Harry was able to fully take in that this man, whom he had never heard of, wasn't just a new person off the block. Passing by hallways, following the two males ahead of him, they passed so many other people as well. Did everyone live here or was it just a busy house? People were looking at him as he passed by, but they didn't say anything to him, seemingly just confused to his presence.

"Alpha, I still think this was a bad idea." The younger male told The Alpha.

"You think Casey is in the kitchen or do think he's expected it's my day to help out?" Alex wondered out loud, without acknowledging Aeron's comment. "I bet he made a feast just because he does that when he worries. I'd hate for him to worry more." The Alpha hinted without saying, that Aeron needed to let the topic go.

Aeron turned back to Harry, rolling his eyes, "Fine. Tell Josh I'll be in the Dark Room then." The younger male then stormed off, down another hallway.

The Alpha sighed, and waved Harry up to him, to follow him into the dining room. The room was lit up by what looked like a thousand floating candles, and very large candle lit chandelier that hung lowly just above the long table. Several seating arrangements were made. Maybe all these people did live here. People started to pour out of the kitchen, setting the tables with dishware and goblets. "Mr. Humens,, do these people work for you?"

Alex snorted, "No. They do not work for me. They work with me. This is their home, we all work as team here. We've built this house for those who've needed and we have all kept the upkeep to the best of our ability." That was the unexpected happen.

A tall man came out of the kitchen with a large wooden spoon in his hand, charging at them. "Alex Humens what the hell? Harry Potter?! Are you trying to get this whole place blown apart? And where the hell is Keir? He's on cleanup duty for the rest of his life for his mess! He..Damn Alex pay attention!" Then the spoon was smacked loudly on The Alpha's shoulder, "So what's the verdict?"

Both males turned to Harry at that point, which only caused an eyebrow raise from the younger male. Was he expected to answer when there was a vow that wasn't supposed to be mentioned? "I-"

"He's just going to see how we run things before he makes a final choice on what he wants to do. Let's not focus on it." The Alpha moved his arm around the taller man's waist, which Harry could only assume this was the Casey that was mentioned before. The taller man, looked to be in his thirties, with shoulder length brown hair. Both men were filled out, now that Harry thought about it..so was the vampire that was here and so was Josh Humens. Did they just work out a lot? Harry didn't really work out a lot, sure he's been on his broom enough and worked out enough during warm ups..but other wise, he didn't he didn't really strain himself in doing so, when it looked like the rest of the males here did. Was that going to expected of him too?

The Alpha looked at Harry and nodded him to the kitchens, "Why don't you go get something to eat, we'll join you soon. I'm sure Josh is in the kitchens somewhere, he'll direct you."

Harry wanted to object, but looking between the two males, there was obvious tension, so he just nodded that he would do that. _Sure, I'll just go find the other boy who wanted to play kidnap the customer. What the hell am I going to do? Ginny is probably freaking out, but wait, food? Why was everyone eating so late? What time even was it? I had gotten to the hotel passed 2, it was still dark out when I was talking to everyone..what time was it now? Early breakfast? No, probably not, it should be at least dawn then. Right? But the vampire was around earlier. But he did go to the Dark Room._

Walking into the kitchen, Harry expected it to much bigger than it was. The entire house seemed large and the dinning room seemed to fit at least 30 people at once, so it was only safe to assume that the kitchens would be the same. The kitchen didn't seem to be much more than what his and Ginny's was at home. How did so many people fit in here? How did you cook enough for 30 people in such a small place?

Since it was small, Harry spotted Josh pretty easily sitting on one of the countertops talking to a girl. He wasn't sure if he should wait until they were done talking or just walk over there. Looking around at all the people who tried not to stare him, he decided that it would be less awkward for him if he did just approach the boy.

"Uhm, hey." Harry finally said to the younger boy, looking him over lightly. Short blond hair, light muscle, he looked like his dad for sure. Just younger. Maybe it was a gene thing for them to all be active? "Your dad set me down here to look for you."

Both of the teens were now staring at Harry when he approached, but the girl only patted Josh's knee before walking away from the two. Josh just shook his head, "You're still human."

It wasn't a question. Harry didn't have an answer.

"You wizards seriously make no sense. You're offered so many things in life and you guys just don't care. You have the opportunity to be something more than yourself, but you're so scared to take chances..you guys are literally scared of yourselves. The Boy Who Lived, scared of the mirror."

"You dragged me here. You forced this on another person to change their life without permission."

Josh only shook his head, not bothering to get down from the counter, talking down to Harry. The boy was not happy that Harry was here, and it was obvious of that. "You're life will only change if you fight it. You're life changes because the rest of the world hates you for being what you are. You're on the base of the rebellion, you're watching people try to figure out their lives to revolve around you, because you hate them."

The accusations pissed Harry off, the boy obviously didn't have the patience of his father, speaking his mind without thinking of the consequences. "You don't know a damn thing about me or what I think."

Josh got down from the counter, standing only a few inches shorter than Harry himself, despite his age. "I know you grew up muggle. I know your best friends are pureblood and muggleborn. I know you saved the world from pureblood power. I know that you're the godfather of a boy who's the son of a were, and I know that Severus Snape made the wolfsbane for the only were in your life. I know you nothing about us, but the entire world knows about you. Tell me again, what is there about that matters enough that it'll change what I think about you?"

Harry didn't even think twice before he went to punch the younger boy, but it wasn't before Josh had not only blocked the punch, but grabbed Harry and pulled him forward, pinning him with the arm he had gone to hit Josh with against his back, pressing his body to the counter top. Everyone in the kitchen has started to clear out. "Listen very close savior, I'm younger than you, sure..Aeron is my mate, and if I loose him because of you, you will regret it. But he likes you and he obviously wanted you to stick around, so whatever it is my dad and him have you set up to do, you better blow their bloody minds, or I swear to Merlin, I will make sure you regret it."

Letting go of Harry, the youngest Humens stepped back, and looked to the stoves. "If there's a spot at the table to sit and eat, you're more than welcome to it if you're hungry. If not, I can show you how to get around the house and the base." The simplicity of how he was being talked to now, was much different than how he was talked to in the beginning by the boy. _Bipolar much?_

"Are you eating?" Harry assumed he was just supposed to stick with the boy, since he didn't really understand what was in store for him.

"I eat with Aeron usually, but since he's with my dad, probably not going to happen tonight."

Tonight. Everyone was eating at night not early morning. Oh shit, how long has he been here? "What day is it?" Harry asked the blonde boy, slowly turning back around to face him, but keeping a distance embarrassed enough to have been roughed out by someone obviously younger than himself.

"Tuesday." Josh didn't even suppress the smirk he had, from understanding that the fact the savior was obviously more confused that he had originally thought. "Sorry, we had only assumed that you knew, which really I shouldn't have."

"No, you're lying. I left my house Friday night.I heard you when I woke up. You had just talked to your dad when I woke up." Harry reasoned, glaring back at the younger boy. He didn't have time for games like this.

Josh nodded with a duh expression on his face, "Yeah. Me and Aeron were trying to figure out how to wake you up without you running to the aurors that you were attacked. And we had to heal the bite mark. And we had to make sure you had never checked in to the hotel. So we had a lot to do before my dad was notified. With you bitten, we had time before you woke up, your body was pretty drained from everything."

Drained?! Harry's eyes widened. "Drained?"

"Yeah, venom will wear a lot on your body. It's not like your human body can just take it all in without needing to rest for the changes. Don't you know- Oh, drained like your blood? No, if Aeron _drained_ you, you'd be dead. And he has more control than that." He started to get defensive again.

"But not controlled enough to stop himself from biting me. Right. Makes sense."

Josh stepped close to Harry, noses nearly touching, "Be very careful on who offend when you're here. We don't use magic to solve our problems here."

That's when the two were found glaring at each other by the Alpha. "Josh." It was simple and stern. "Aeron's waiting for you in the Dark Room."

"Kay." Josh stepped back from Harry, turning to his dad, "He didn't seem to be too eager about eating. He's real freaked out by how long he's been here."

The Alpha shrugged, "I think he's going to keep an open mind about his stay here."

"And how long will that be?"

"Until he's ready to leave."


	6. Dinner Time

I'm going to end the Poll on the 16th. So just a heads up guys.

Check out my writer's role play site too! This fanfic is mostly based off it! Love to have new people who understand the characters! :) It's only a little different then the actual fic. The link is on my profile.

* * *

Josh entered the Dark Room without a hundred questions, but when he saw Aeron sprawled out on the futon, he knew something wasn't right. His mate had his arm over his eyes, only looking up to Josh when the door closed again. The room was lit up by candles and oil lamps. Letting out a deep sigh, the youngest of the two walked over to the futon and sat down at Aeron's feet, he lifted them off the futon and onto his lap. "Everything okay?"

"You're dad...The Alpha I get it, must have a point in everything he does..but _this._ This doesn't make sense to me. He's gambling too much." Aeron confessed, he knowing if he didn't tell Josh the truth, there would be hell to pay later. But he did tell him, The Alpha wouldn't let that slide either. There was no way out of this, but Aeron couldn't see a way that didn't fit him in it either. Wasn't this what he wanted? Well, mostly, he wished he wasn't working for another person, but he got what he asked for and the only way out was if he left Josh behind. Which couldn't happen.

"Do you want to tell me what happen?"

"Yes."

"But you can't."

The two met eyes for a second, before Josh just laid his head back against the back of the futon with a groan. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I can't make him leave because of dad, but I can't just let him do whatever without it causing us trouble."

Moving his foot around Josh's middle, he pulled the younger boy towards him, until Josh moved to lay on top of Aeron. "This isn't your fight."

"No, but even you said he doesn't know what he's doing."

"Hey, I never said that. I just said I don't like he's gambling. I'm sure he has a reason for why the boy is still here." Aeron moved his hand over Josh's shoulders, he gave the little advice he could,, "You know, if you want to help..I can't tell you why, but make him want to stay here Josh. You should do that. Don't try to make him go home, make him understand everyone here and want to help...him leaving, will so much more harm than good."

Rolling his eyes, irritation was heard in Josh's voice when he spoke, "How's it feel to be more in the loop than the actual son of The Alpha?"

Grinning, "Are you jealous, little Raven?"

"Fuck off. I'm not even a raven anymore."

Laughing, Aeron kissed the top of Josh's head, "Jealousy of me doesn't even begin to make sense, but as for your question...This one time, I wish I didn't know anything."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Sitting at the dinner table with The Alpha, Harry wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say. Everyone was talking among themselves, it reminded him of Hogwarts with all the tables busy with their friends. The ex-gryffindor just poked at his food in front of him, while it was what looked to be insides of a potpie, Harry wasn't really feeling up to eating.

"Hey! Hey new person!"

Harry couldn't help but look up, as everyone slowly started to quiet down looking now that the young girl who was standing up on the chair to talk to Harry. As she was several people away from him, looking around the age of 5 years old. "What's your name? The Alpha didn't introduce you."

Taken back, did she just ask him what his name was? He turned to The Alpha, who was just looking on the scene in amusement. "Temp, sit down in your chair" was his only response.

"But you didn't! You always introduce them!" The little girl argued.

"Harry. My name is Harry." Harry jumped in, not wanting the little girl to get into trouble. As he had already seen The Alpha lose his temper with Aeron in his room. Or the room he woke up in at least. He didn't know what it was like with others.

"I'm Tempest Elona Rosenfelt. My dad is the Alpha and my papa is the Beta. I'm the baby. And Josh is-"

"Tempest. Sit down." Alex's voice carried to the young girl. She wrinkled her nose in response, unaffected by the Alpha in anyway.

Sitting down in her chair, she just stared at The Alpha, "There. Better? So Harry, why are you here? What are you? Are you another were? I'm not allowed to become one until I'm older..Papa said so. Josh doesn't want to be one. Which is stupid. But I think he'll be a vampire with Aeron someday." The little girl babbled on.

Harry looked at every at the table who took interest to the conversation. "I..I'm just a wizard. Sorry, nothing that exciting."

It was if that was the answer the little girl was looking for, because she lit right up, getting excited again. "That's awesome. So you're like me. I'm only a witch. Dad says I'll be a Slytherin in school."

Snorts went across the table in a rumble, everyone was mostly smiling though. Harry scrunched his eyebrows, why would a group of magical creatures care about housing at Hogwarts? Wasn't that a wizarding thing to worry about? "Papa says he's a bad influence. What do you think about Slytherins? Are you a Slytherin?"

Harry really didn't understand how this little girl didn't know who he was, he was just so used to it. Everyone knew more about Harry then Harry seemed to most days. Was it because of her age? But Hermione knew about him before Hogwarts, she was a muggleborn. Then again, Mione had always been a special case. "No. I was in Gryffindor when I was in school."

"Is that why you're here?"

Harry turned to The Alpha and his mate, what did that mean? The confusion was obvious, but no one seemed to come to Harry's rescue. "I'm sorry, I don't understand what you mean."

"You said you're only a wizard. So why would you be here? Everyone says Gryffindors are the brave and reckless. Unless you were turned, why else would you be here other you being a Gryffindor?" Tempest asked sincerely.

Offended and amused, Harry didn't understand what this little girl was being taught, but she did seem to be honestly curious to Harry's stay here in their home. "I don't have an answer for that, sorry. The Alpha and I talked, and we agreed that I would stay here for a little while."

The little girl raised an eyebrow at Harry, then turned to look at her parents. Either looking for confirmation or because she didn't understand, the little girl struck Harry as what Hermione must have been like when she was young. Asking a lot of questions and needing to know everything she could about everything.

"Tempest, Mr. Potter is going to stay with us for awhile, he's going to be training and such with Aeron." Even though the question was directed to Tempest, it seemed to catch the attention of everyone in the room.

"How long is awhile Alpha?" Someone spoke up and asked. Harry noticed that The Alpha moved his hand to his mate's hand, as Casey glared his plate when the person spoke up. It piped Harrys' curiosity, he'd have to see what was at some point during his stay.

"6 months to a year." The Alpha spoke plainly, paying more attention to Casey then he was to the person speaking.

Harry must have heard wrong. "What did you just say?" There was no way he could stay here that long. He couldn't.

The Alpha knew he had Harry hooked when he looked back to the ex-gryffindor. "Sorry, breaking our deal Mr. Potter?"

"You didn't tell me it would take that long."

Harry and Alex had the attention of the entire table now. Casey was the one who spoke up, "Maybe if you two need to negotiate, then you should move this to a different room?"

"Can't renegotiate the v-"

Alex cut Harry off before he had the chance to finish, " _Careful!_ Mr. Potter."

With that note, Harry stood up, slamming his chair against the wooden table, storming off in another direction away from the dining room. He didn't even know where he was going, but he needed to get away from the group before he did do something he regretted.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Breathing heavily, Alex Humens pulled himself up tree branches that he was currently recreating an obstacle for. He had moved all the pieces to his test to their appropriate spots, when he heard someone below him. "Some show at dinner earlier."

Groaning, Alex nodded without saying much of anything in response. Looking down to his right hand man, Cellibin stood tall looking up at him a half grin and folded arms. "Fuck off."

"You think it's going to work?"

"I don't have a choice. I have to make sure it does. The boy was struggling with normal life, he needs something. We just have to give him something worth fighting for."

"You actually think he'll fight for us? He didn't seem to care earlier."

Alex jumped down from the branch he had been weighing on, standing up next to Cellibin. "We have to make him. I think have a person who can help us out too...seems to think they're connected. I have a year to work on him Cell."

"Alpha...you know I got your back, I just hope you're right."

Taking Cellibin in by the shoulder, Alex looked out to the business of the base, taking in all noise that came with it. "I got it covered. Trust me a little. He'll be turned well before the year is up."


	7. Help Me Help You

After Aeron had gone to sleep and the Dark Room had been sealed up, Josh decided that maybe he should take his mate's advice and go look for Harry. Whatever it was, Aeron wouldn't ask him to make nice if it wasn't important..and he did stress it was important. It was dusk now, Josh doubted that the boy was asleep in this new place, so that would make a little trickier to find.

He'd get breakfast and then go look for the boy, or maybe he should go see if the savior was hungry and would want to join him. Josh didn't want to say he disliked or really hated Harry Potter, but him being bitten and not turned was putting his entire family at risk. Aeron lost control, which Josh still didn't understand how that happen, but mistakes do happen.

Rubbing his eyes, he decided he'd go ask around before he went down to the kitchens.

HPHPHPHPHP

"Harry! Mister Potter! Hey wait up!"

Turning around to the small voice calling him, Harry had pretty much in the clear walking around outside away from the Humens family. After that episode at dinner last night, Harry didn't think it would be wise to just walk back in while he probably pissed of the entire household. He had no wand, he had no use to defend himself while he was outnumbered. Not like there was a point, he made the vow he'd give this entire place a chance and he can't walk out of the place even if he did have a chance. "Tempest."

When the young blonde girl did catch up to him, he waited for her with his hands in his pockets from the clothes he wore yesterday. When he did get to him, she grinned, "Will you come sit with me at breakfast today? You left really mad at dinner. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Sighing and rubbing his eyes, Harry looked around as if the right answers were in the air, "No, that was everything to do with your dad. Nothing you said upset me…"

"Dad makes a lot of people mad sometimes. I don't think he means to. But they always forgive him. Dad gets mad a lot too though, and he forgives. You should have seen him when Josh and Aeron first got together...oh boy it was crazy. Papa says Aeron must have really liked Josh to stick around. But him and dad are really close now." Tempest said, started to pull on Harry's wrist to go back into the house.

"Tempest, why don't you go back inside? I think I-"

Tempest whipped around to him, "Are you crazy? You can't miss two meals!" Harry was a little taken back by how upset Tempest seemed to be when he didn't seem to agree to come with her. Letting out a sigh with a small smile, he held up his free hand in surrender, he didn't want to argue with the 5 year old. She was only a little only a little older than Teddy himself.

Grinning once again, Tempest moved her hand from Harry's wrist to his hand. Walking back up to the house, she started talking again. "Did you have lots of friends in Hogwarts? Papa and Dad said I'll make lots of friends. Josh says I'll be too picky to make a lot of friends."

Harry really didn't like Josh. Every time this kid's name got brought up, Harry only wanted to hex the kid all the more. He was pretty ticked off still from their last encounter. It was obvious that he didn't know about the vow, but it was more obvious he was just a kid trying to play grown up. "Josh is your brother right?"

"Sorta. But we're all family here."

 _This is not family, this is insanity._

Walking into the kitchen, Harry saw Casey and few others moving around the kitchen. He felt uneasy once again being around everyone, when the Beta looked up at him. He smiled while picking up his daughter and holding her on his hip, "Mr. Potter, hungry? We've got plenty to go around."

"I was just going to bring Tempest, she -"

"He said he'd sit next to me Papa. He's gonna tell me about Hogwarts and what's it's like being a Gryffindor." Tempest cut in, reaching for the pancakes that were set up on the counter. "Maybe I'll be the only Gryffindor."

Laughing, "Maybe. That would really be a kick to Alex wouldn't it?" Casey waved his hand over the plates on the counters and waved them towards the doorway to the table in the dining room. "We haven't really talked, I'm Casey Rosenfelt, Tempest's Papa." He held out his free hand to Harry, while the other balanced Tempest. Harry stared at Casey's hand and three different rings that were displayed on it. His eyes flickered to Tempest, and he took Casey's hand shaking it.

"Harry Potter, captive."

Snorting, "Captive. Alex has yet to tell me about this little deal the two of you had." Casey was leaving him an opening to confess it, but why would he? Harry knew that the older man could be lying or just trying to trick him, so Harry didn't even bother to offer any information. He just shrugged. "Well, alright then. Come -"

"Casey have you seen- Mmhm." Josh looked right at Harry, who just glared back. "Right. Harry could we talk? Elsewhere if you don't mind."

"Josh. Whatever it is, it can wait. You didn't show up to dinner and Harry still hasn't eaten."

"It's important." Josh countered, not wanting to postpone this conversation. As it wasn't something he was looking forward to begin with.

Casey raised an eyebrow at him, "Then it'll still be important after you both sit down and eat something right?"

"Oh fucking christ. What is with you people lately? Aeron is keeping secrets, I know Dad didn't tell you, and you want to push bloody pancakes?" Josh was irritated and confused, everyone's priorities were fucked up and Josh was the only person who seemed to understand that. "Aren't you even a little-"

Casey in just a second waved his hand out to Josh silencing him and set down Tempest, "You will not talk about it like this. You know, just as well as I do, if you needed to know what was going on, you'd know. Harry is not the person to take your anger out on, he knows even less about this place than you do. So shape up and handle the situation like the example you should be."

Josh just glared at the wall behind Casey, pissed off for being scolded. When Casey gave him back his voice, the boy didn't even pause to breath before hissing out, "When this comes back to hurt Aeron and dad because of him,, don't jump in and say I didn't try. Enjoy your stupid pancakes." Harry watched as Josh left the kitchen, he looked back to Casey who seemed to have a lot of emotions going on. He didn't know what he should say or not say, so he just walked around the older man and left the kitchen as well.

Deciding he should probably go look for The Alpha to see what was in store for him for his stay here. He has to write Ginny and tell her he's okay, even if he won't be returning. Just to find an owl. He had already been gone five days, Ginny must be out of her mind. After him leaving like that, Ron and Hermione must be worried like hell too. Especially with the baby coming on, he didn't want them to keep worrying about him. They had their own family to worry about.

What Harry didn't want, was to find Josh again. Why was this boy everywhere? Turning back around the hallway he went to stay away from the boy, made nearly no difference when Josh came to a running skid halt in front of him. Harry narrowed his eyes taking a step back, "What?"

"Look..I'm sorry. But you got to understand, I want you here nearly as much as you want to be here. Your name is going to hurt my family and I can't just stand by and watch you..just you being here tearing everything apart." Josh was pretty expressive with his emotions on his face, he was angry, but there was a lot of fear going on there too.

"I didn't ask him to bite me." Harry came back with simply, because it was the truth. In fact, Harry had asked to go home with his wand, and well, it didn't come to that in the end.

"Yeah trust me, I didn't it either. You're...people are going to look for you. And you're here. I'm going to loose my family because you're here. I know you don't care about us and you don't know this place, for everyone you've seen here..this their home." Josh stressed to the older boy, "My dad and Aeron seem to have a lot of hope for you, but I don't. If you wanted to, everyone I love is going to be hurt."

Looking around the hallways, Harry pursed his lips, "Whatever happens to them after this, happens to them because they did it."

"Merlin's beard, you wizard are load of crap. Tempest is five, what does she deserve? Right, being an orphan is a hella better than being raised by a were right? Or the fifty other people here you see every day, when you leave here, aurors are going to burn this place to the ground. Did those fifty people hurt you too? You're right, they deserve to die." Josh fired back, "I told Aeron, I'd apologize. He gives a shit...But I don't. I don't want you here and I don't want you involved, I have nothing but your word...So, please, if I help you get your wand back, will you return the favor by never speaking a word about this place?"

"My wand." Harry nodded, Josh was just a scared kid trying to protect his family. Harry couldn't give Josh what he was asking for, he wasn't going to just let this person go around kidnapping people and hurting them just because he could. But he did want his wand back. "If I agree to leave your family alone once I leave here, you'll tell me where it is. Is that correct?"

"No." Josh answered, "I can't tell you where it is, but I can get it for you. If I get your wand back for you, can you agree to leaving my family alone? You can leave or do whatever it is you want after you have it back...but you have to agree to never talk about being here or the people in it. Can you do that? I'll help you out of here and you help me by keeping everyone here safe."

Harry regretted the vow more than he regretted anything else now, if he left he'd breaking his side of the vow. He'd die. "I..I can't leave."

"No you can. I'll help you. I know the ins and outs without anyone knowing you left. I can get you-"

Harry held up his hand, "I can't leave. I made a deal with your Alpha and I have to stay until it starts to show the venom is wearing on me...but if you get me my wand, I'll agree to go to the aurors or the ministry after I do leave here." _Your dad is going to turn himself in._

Biting his bottom lip, Josh nodded, "Okay. Fine. But will you at least write to someone saying that you're alive and that you don't need to be looked for?"

Jumping on the chance to write to everyone, "Yes. I can do that. If you give me my wand."

Nodding, "Okay my room. I have an owl there, you can write whoever there." Josh lead the way to his own room, walking up the stairs to another hallway, leading down to his room. Harry followed close behind the boy. Looking around the room, it was very dim. All the windows were covered by thick deep purple curtains and was only lit up by charmed candles that floated around the room. Josh went over and pushed the shades open, letting the sun light from outside come inside the rooms. "Aeron stays in here sometimes. He likes his Dark Room better though. It's more sealed off."

Harry had been angry before, but now, it seemed like Josh was just a boy with a temper and was trying to help his family the best way he knew how. "I thought my dad knew how to reverse the affects..or I wouldn't have called him. You don't have to believe me, but it wasn't my goal to keep you here."

Snorting, Harry did believe that with the way Josh had been treating him since they met in the kitchens. "So you do understand this is wrong."

"I understand you are not the help my dad thinks you are." Josh resorted back, pulling out papers, ink, and a quill from his desk, laying it out on it for Harry to write to whoever he wished. "I understand that my dad and Aeron think they can help you..and they you can help them. I just don't understand why they think so. You're a survivor and you've lost people..but you never knew anyone longer than two years. You don't have what we have. You don't understand...but my dad thinks you can."

Uncapping the ink, Harry looked at Josh, studying him. "You don't know me as well as you think you do."

"You don't know you as well as you think you do. If you have to stay a year here, you will though." Josh sat down at his bed, looking around the room, before turning back to Harry. "I'll get you your wand tonight when my dad and Aeron go out on the courses."

"The courses?"

Smiling once again, with a hint of smugness, "You'll find that one out too."


	8. Behind The Scenes

Monday, 8pm, Aug 2nd

Inside the house on the Rebellion's Base, Alex Humens sat with a small group of people, trying to figure out the best way to approach the up coming events. Ever since time started, magical creatures have tried and failed to gain power, but they don't do so with caution. They do so just based off fighting, Alex won't have another failure while he's running the show. Licking his lips, he looked around the room from his arm chair. "We need a wizard. We don't have a choice in this."

"Alpha, it's not like there's shopping list we can just buy supporters. We've been through this." Cellibin came back with, trying to reason with his Alpha for the hundredth time on this topic.

"Do you see any other options? We need one that already has followers. Noris can run for minister, but he won't get elected without help. We need a valuable wizard on our side Cell! Wizards will bring other wizards, we can't rely on our-"

"Do you have one in mind? Or should we just start grabbing them off the street?" Cellibin growled back, irritated that he wasn't being heard. Wizards weren't going to just come out and suddenly support creature empowerment.

Looking to Aeron Keir, Alex nodded that yes he did have someone in mind. "I've have someone being trailed at the moment. Aeron had been helping out at night, we've come to an agreement that Harry Potter would be our canidate."

Shock spread throughout the room, Aeron was the only one who just stayed back watching everyone else's reaction. "He's just a boy..but he's desperate for something to belong to. He's walking around like dead most days. Potter has more followers than any wizard out there. Everyone will follow him if he's on our side."

"You want to use the boy." Noris spoke up. It was clear that Noris was okay with the idea as he seemed to be thinking it over.

Alex narrowed his eyes, "I'll use him the same we all use each other. The boy is barely alive living day to day, I want to give him a home here and I want him to join us. He was used already, then forgotten about. We've all been there. It'll be mutual."

Cellibin countered it, "This is going to be nearly impossible to convince him. He's not going to trust us."

"We don't need his trust to start with, we'll get it when he sees we're the better option. I've watched him. He's trying to be strong for this charade of a family he has, he's been justifying everyone's wishes but he's denying his own. We need him as much as he needs us." Aeron put in, talking to everyone in the room. While he knew the risks were high, if they could get Potter on their side, it would work out in everyone's favor.

Cellibin and Noris gave their silent agreement.

Saturday, 1:45am, Jan 15th

Tom threw dust into the floo, calling the Humens' Moon hotel. He had hope that there would be room for Mr. Potter, as he did feel awful for not having room for the Savior. He had done so much and he couldn't even offer a room for the young man. A young man came to the floo, "What can I do for you, Tom?"

"I was hoping to hear you had room available, Mr. Harry Potter seems a bit under the weather and we just don't have any rooms available for him."

Aeron raised an eyebrow, "Harry Potter, you said? I'm sure we can find a room for him. Does he know this is predominantly people not of his kind?"

"I assure you, Mr. Potter won't mind."

"Give me a moment to clear it with Mr. Humens, I would hate for Mr. Potter to be uncomfortable. Only a minute, Tom.." Aeron ended the floo call with Tom to call The Alpha, feeling as if this was a situation that he should know about. It wasn't an ordinary thing that the icon of the entire wizarding world walks into your hands. "Alpha?"

"Aeron, do you have any idea what time it is? I understand you don't sleep, but the world does."

Snorting, "Alpha, Harry Potter wants a room here...Apparently the Leaky is full."

"Are you serious? Set up a room for him Aeron, this is brilliant. We don't have to actively look for him now. Set up a room for him, but don't tell Josh he's there. I want this to go down with any hiccups."

"Yes, Alpha. I'll floo you when it's done." Aeron questioned himself, it wasn't as if the blonde boy really left him alone when Aeron could be active with him. Right now, Josh was on his own little runs somewhere with some other co-workers. He would have to figure something out. He ended the floo to call Tom once again with the okay that everything was set up for Mr. Potter.

Going down to the check in desk at a vampire speed, he told the clerk to give Mr. Potter the key to check into one of the rooms on the third floor the furthest room from anyone else, but to never put him in the system for checking in. Mr. Humens would be joining them in a short while. Aeron left before Harry walked into the door of the hotel, he went into the office on the third floor.

He waited and listened for indication that their catch was on the floor and for anyone who might be passing by him. Aeron did a mental scan of who was in the hotel, who would be awake, and if they were anything he would need to take of to insure that they never saw Harry Potter check in. He was sure those awake and around would not interfere, that was until he heard Mr. Potter blood rise to a triggering level when another set of footsteps went by. _Shit._

"Yes?" Aeron stepped out of the office cautiously to make sure that Mr. Potter didn't hear him, but he did glare out his fangs to Jagger, the man who had their arm on their Savior. Jagger was the only person who could see him, with Mr. Potter's back to him.

"Sorry. I thought you were someone else. I - My apologies. Goodnight." Aeron glared as he watched Jagger retreat to whatever room he had 'checked into'. Aeron called it spying, but knew that Jagger wouldn't hurt the Alpha in anyway. Once Jagger had rounded the corner away from Harry, Aeron looked around the hallway really quick for a safety measure, because he ran at Harry, pinning him to the wall. Aeron used the pressure point on the back of Harry's neck to knock him out. Closing the door, Aeron carried the boy to the bed, laying him on it.

Letting out a sigh, Aeron approached the boy, looking down at him, he grabbed Harry's glasses wanting to frame this, he tossed the glasses lightly over by the doorway. Bringing out his fangs, Aeron went to bite Harry, but couldn't, he just looked at the sleeping boy in the bed.

 _Fuck. Josh is going to kill me if he finds out….Just don't let him find out...Right, don't let the person who reads right through you find out you're a liar. Simple...Merlin._

Deciding to focus on other things instead, like the blood inside the boy. The fact that it had been months since he fed on a human. The only time he had drank human blood was when Josh let him drink his, and that was only if Josh hurt himself and allowed Aeron to it. Not being able to feed directly from Josh for the time being was hard, but Aeron understand. He couldn't turn his mate just yet, he couldn't. Josh was too young, and it won't do well for Josh to stay a boy forever. Tapping into his innerself wasn't hard, it was all he could smell, so he went for the bite.

The blood going down his throat was the best thing Aeron had tasted in so long, he moaned at the feeling his body was getting from the energy liquid. _Pull away! Get off before you drink him dry! Get.._

"Aeron!"

Pulling away in shock, his fangs still out, he hissed at Josh when he came in. Josh drew his wand in an instant, glaring at his mate. Then moved slowly, to look at the person lying in the bed next to Aeron. His eyes widening, "What the fuck Aeron?! Is that..You just..what the hell?!" Josh stumbled over his words, turning back to Aeron, "Fuck. Fuck. Aeron! You fed on a person! What the hell is the matter with you?! My dad is going to murder you. What were you thinking?!"

Opening his mouth to answer, he just stared at his mate, unable to think of anything that would really explain what had happen without telling Josh the truth. "I don't know. I..Shit. Josh I-"

"Go change and burn your stupid clothes. Until you can't smell his blood anymore. Then come back here and help me figure this out. Damn it Aeron!" Josh started freaking out, looking around the room for anything that would belong to the boy.

Aeron looked between Josh and the sleeping boy, taking off out of the room to where him and Josh were staying in the hotel. He grabbed clothes from the room, while stripping out of his clothes and tossing them into the fire. _Damn it. Don't let Josh know Potter's here he said. Damn it._ Aeron growled to himself, pissed that Josh caught him in the act. He didn't think to lock the door, mostly because in this place, people didn't try to break in. How did Josh even know to come in?

"Jagger.." Aeron hissed to himself. He quickly went to join Josh back in the room to actually find the door locked this time, he shook it only once, to let his mate know he was there. Josh opened the door only slightly to look at him, and had it been anyone else other than Aeron, the unimpressed look from the Alpha's son would have made anyone else walk away. Aeron just stood there until Josh moved aside.

Walking inside, Aeron smelled more of Josh's blood then he did of Harry's. He turned to Josh with a raised eyebrow, only to take in how Harry was now mostly cleaned up from any blood that Aeron would have missed and that Josh's hand was cut and wrapped up in a piece of a pillow case. "What did you do?"

"I made the damn crime scene a lovebird scene. It smells my blood, which people know you've drank my blood before. Use a cleaning charm on him, water will only do much to clean him." Josh told Aeron, he was underage still and he couldn't perform underage magic just yet. It wasn't worked out yet on if Josh could use magic since his dad pulled him out of Hogwarts. "Can you tell me what the hell happened now?"

 _Lie again._ "I lost control. He was there and I don't know Josh. Next thing I know, you're in the room with me."

"You lost control. Aeron…" Josh looked more disappointed than he did angry at this point, looking at the sleeping boy. "You attacked a person. You could have killed him, in the hotel. Do you have any idea how much trouble my dad is going to be in?"

"We should probably call him."

Punching Aeron in the shoulder, "Call him? No, we find a way to heal him! Then we send him home! Do you have any idea what they'll do to you? You attacked and fed from Harry bloody Potter!" Josh stressed freaked out. His mate attacked the wizarding icon inside of his dad hotel. "I'm going to-"

"Josh we can't heal him. You know that." Aeron answered as calmly as he could manage, "We have to call your dad." Looking over the situation, because he did have to notify The Alpha that everything was set up now, but he had to do so without Josh without figuring things. "I'm sorry. It's not like I meant for it to happen Josh. It just did."

"I still can't believe you did this." Josh went over to Harry to check out the bite mark on his neck, groaning as he sat down next to the sleeping body. "I'll go get the salve for it, get everything ready to at least heal his skin. Just..watch him in case he wakes up." Josh said as he left the room slamming the door.

"He..won't wake up." Aeron wrinkled his nose looking down at Harry, almost regretting listening to Josh's father now. What was going to happen now?

Monday, 11am, Jan 17th

"Dad it was an accident."

"Josh, I want to speak with Aeron alone." The Alpha came back with through the floo, looking at both of them. Aeron looked at Josh, with a nod. "He'll come find you when we're done." It was the only resurrance to say that his dad wasn't going to jump through and kill his mate. Josh didn't seem to want to leave, but he did so without a fight.

"So you did it."

"Yeah..Josh is seriously ready to kill me though."

The Alpha smiled, "He'll get over it. We're going to get this under control again. He hasn't woken up yet then?"

"No, he's been healing up pretty well though. His body seems to be healing okay to the venom at least. We won't really know until he wakes up."

"I'll be there soon. I just have to wrap up a few things here. Don't let him leave."

"We'll see you when you get here, Sir."


	9. Nothing Is Making Sense

_Ginny,_

 _I want you to know I didn't expect to leave for so long without being able to write you. I want you to know that, while I love you, it will be best for the both of us if our relationship creases. I won't be returning home, I have another place now and I don't expect that you will find me._

 _Tell Ron and Hermione I love them, and I hope them the best with the baby. I know they will be great parents…_

 _But I wanted to write you, because you want so much and you have such big hopes for us...I didn't want those things, and you would have never been happy staying with me. Move into a comfortable house, have someone who will give you all the things I couldn't, and I hope someday, if our paths cross again you can forgive me for leaving like I have._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S. You are more than welcome to stay at Grimmuald Place as long as you want to._

Without folding the letter, Harry handed it over to Josh to let the younger boy read before it was sent off. Biting the corner of his mouth, Josh didn't even look at the letter when it was handed to him, he kept his eyes on Harry. "You do understand where I'm at least coming from right? Where I can't let you hurt them."

Narrowing his eyes, Harry wasn't really sure how to answer the question, "I don't think it matters if I understand or not."

Simple words, set the boy off again. "You're right. It doesn't." Josh snapped, looking to the paper, reading it over. Shaking his head, Josh got up from the bed over to his desk, folding and putting inside an envelope, he took out the wax sealing it without a crest. "I really hope I don't regret this."

Harry could see Josh rethinking the letter, so he jumped in to try to persuade him. "I do appreciate it. You helping me, I'll keep my promise to you like I said before."

"Ginny, is your girlfriend. You mean everything you said to her?" Josh asked, and with the change of topic, Harry couldn't tell if it was curiosity or more than so. "I couldn't picture my life without Aeron in it anymore. It just wouldn't make much sense."

Snorting with a smile, "You're only what? 14? 15? You don't really know what else is out there yet is why."

"Merlin, you wizards are stupid." Josh rolled his eyes, flipping the letter in his fingers, staring at Harry, "You just don't get it...It's fate. There's nothing we can do about it. We're meant to be together. Just like you fated to kill the dark lord. It's fate, there was nothing you can do about yours."

 _Oh Merlin, this kid actually believes he's meant for this boy._ Harry didn't really know what to say to Josh, as it was obvious that he believed what he was saying. How does someone explain this to a teenager? "Fate is a bit of a stretch."

Staring at each other, Josh pinched the bridge of his nose, "You don't believe in fate?"

"No, I don't believe in being fated to someone at 15." _Don't talk to me about fate._

Shaking his head, Josh looked to the open window, looking down to all the people outside, the younger boy got an idea. "Come here, look." Nodding to the outside, he opened the window. "Everyone out there has some kind of creature blood in them. They are veelas. They are werewolves. There are giants. They are elves. And everyone of them believes in the same thing I do. Most of them are unmated, but they are all waiting on their mate to come. Aeron choose me as his mate. I didn't get that option. You...if you turn, you will get the choice. It's the gift and curse of being a vampire."

"I don't see this as a gift." Harry mumbled to himself, looking at all the moving people outside. There must have been a couple hundred moving around, different kinds. Tents covered the grounds, "Why don't they live in here like you?"

"Do you think we could fit everyone here in?" Josh came back with easily.

"You don't seem to care to try. I stayed in a house that was made for only a family of maybe 5 and it housed almost an army."

Looking to Harry, away from the window, "The Alpha does what he can. Every week he adds more rooms. He tries to house as many as he can, but when he can't house them, he feeds them. Everyone hunts, everyone helps. There's only so much that can be done. But it won't be forever..You said you don't see being a vampire as a gift." As he spoke he moved around the room, not making eye contact with the Harry until his last statement.

"I'd ask how it would be, but something tells me I really don't care about your answer." Harry didn't want to talk anymore, he wanted his wand and he wanted to leave. If there was a way to speed up the symptoms, he would do it..No, he wouldn't. Things were difficult, but he's been in hard situations before. He could get out of this one, it'd be just a little more tricky with the vow between him and The Alpha.

"Other than Aeron, have you ever met one?" Josh ignored the attitude that Harry had this time, which wasn't something Harry thought the younger boy to be capable of. The younger boy whistled out the window, and waited until an owl appeared, with slight hesitation, Josh handed the owl the letter. The owl flew off, and Harry breathed with relief that at least Ginny would know instead of wonder. "Well? Have you?"

"No."

"No. No, you haven't. So therefore, one vampire makes a mistake and there are all awful. I should base all wizards off Voldermort then right? Every wizard is crazy, evil, murderous, and vindictive. Right?" Josh questioned as he has worked through a thousand times before, he's the one who taught Aeron how there was no dark or light side. But Aeron was a blood traitor of a dark side, he was easy to show. This was the idol boy of the order, of course he would need time.

"You're a wizard. That's a pretty poor comparison."

"True, I am. And you're about to be a vampire. Are you everything you think Aeron is?"

Silence. Harry licked his lips, but shook his head. "I think we're done here right? I wrote you the letter, you get me my wand. Am I good to go now?"

Snorting, Josh shrugged, "Because you have so many more important things to do. If you wait a few hours, Aeron will be awake. He'll get you some clothes, I think mine will be too small. His will be too big, because you're really short, but I think he knows more about your reason for being here. I wouldn't make him come look for you if I were you."

Nodding to the warning, Harry left Josh's room in search for the Alpha so he could get an update on what he was going to do and if he could get a shower. He hadn't had a shower in almost a week, he left like shit, and he would put money on the fact he smelled like shit too. The only place he really knew was the kitchens and the dining room, and that was the last place he saw Casey, the Alpha's mate.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Casey was sitting with Tempest at the dining room table, when Harry showed up. The older man watched as Harry hesitated to come to the table, he tapped the chair next to him. "Want to join us?"

"No. I wanted to ask if you could point in the direct to your Alpha."

Laughing, "My Alpha huh?" Casey looked to Tempest, trying to hush her from jumping from her seat to talk to Harry. Finally, he told his daughter to go clean up and go along outside. He looked at Harry, "Did you eat yet? You took off during dinner last you left with Josh during breakfast."

Harry's patience was wearing thin, this entire place was full of insane weird people. He was hungry, but eating with these people made him feel insane. "Why don't you sit down and eat, and I'll personally take you up to the Alpha?"

"I'd rather not." Harry said simply.

Letting out a sigh, Casey just stared at Harry for a moment, "Okay, gimme a second."

It wasn't long before Casey and Harry were heading down a few sets of hallways, walking to the Alpha's office. Harry ignored Casey's attempts to conversation, uninterested in entertaining whatever ideas that were created of why Harry was still here or still a wizard. Casey opened the door to the office, knocking as he opened it, "Alex, you got a responsibility looking for you."

Looking up from his desk, The Alpha moved his eyes from Harry to Casey, he looked over Harry taking in the fact the boy was still in the same clothes. "Okay, why don't you go with Casey to a spare room? Shower, sleep, become human, and I'll come find you afterwards. Aeron should be awake by then too, so we can all talk about how things are going to be."

"He hasn't eaten either, since you pissed him off last night." Casey cut in, with an irritated look to Alex, unamused with his mate's temper.

Looking fully scolded, Alex looked down to his papers again, then back to Casey. "Bring something to his rooms then. I didn't, you know, think about it-"

"No you didn't. You jumped and let everyone else handle it while you played business man. He's here with whatever deal _you_ made, no food, same clothes, and no room. This is not the man I got with."

"Case-"

"Alex."

Harry looked at the two as there was a staring contest between them, then he looked at anything else. The Gryffindor wasn't sure if it was appropriate that he was amused with the fact that this was the same man who threaten the vampire who bit him and was intimidated by his mate who concerned over normal things.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about it. I guess I-"

"You figured someone else would take of him. Get up, _you_ show him his room and you can figure out his clothes. Because while I don't know the whole story...I know you are the main character."

Sighing, Alex put down his things and stood up. "Yeah, I got it. Thanks Case." He watched his mate leave, shutting the door behind him. With a loud sigh, Alex looked at Harry, "Food, shower, sleep. We can talk when you wake up with Aeron."

Harry didn't argue. Food and sleep in a real bed sounded good to him.


	10. The Real Deal

Harry woke up to a plate with a cover next to his bed, he guesses under a preservation charm. He staring at the dishware for a little longer, unsure if it really was safe to eat, but after some thought, Harry decided he couldn't just not eat his entire time here. Especially if it really was going to be as long as The Alpha said it would be. He convinced himself to eat, lifting the cover, he found what looked like a club sandwich with chips.

Just as he was finishing, there was a knock on his door, Harry didn't really want to talk to anyone, but he figured there was no stopping anyone from coming in anyway. "Come in.." _I guess._

The Alpha walked into the door, he took in Harry's appearance with an eyebrow raise and looked elsewhere. He was still in bed with the clothes he was given earlier, he didn't ask who's they were, they had just been laid out on the bed when he got out of the shower..a few hours ago. The Alpha took the clothes in his hand, and tossed it on the bed at Harry's feet. "We'll have to get your measurements later so we can get some clothes for you that actually yours. When you're finished eating, come meet us in my office. You do remember how to get there, right?"

Nodding, Harry was sure he could manage. As soon as the Alpha left again, Harry collapsed back on the bed. He wanted to talk to Ginny, make sure they could at least leave things were okay, but he knew that was not going to lead to anything good. If he left, he'd die. That was the end of it, there wasn't a way around that one, even for the boy-who-lived. Getting out of bed, Harry started to wonder how they had an extra room for him if there was so many people in tents outside.

Dressing, he made himself down to The Alpha's office, pushing the door open he heard voices that instantly stopped as he walked into the room. "So..I'm here." In the room was Josh, Aeron and The Alpha. Josh looked away from Harry first, irritated about something. "So since I'm here for the foreseeable future, what is it I'm supposed to be doing here?"

Josh cut in, "Are they threatening you or something?" The younger boy ignored the two groans behind him, followed by his father's voice.

"I really don't think it matters." Harry finally said, looking at everyone in the room.

Spinning around, Josh rounded on Aeron as soon as the words came out of Harry's mouth. "We both know that answers the question. I don't know what you are doing, but I don't fucking approve. You and him," Josh points to his dad, "are playing with fucking fire. Guess what happens when you play with fire?! You get burned. Guess what happens when vampires burn Aeron?" Josh didn't even know what was going on, but he knew what it was, was risky because it involved Harry bloody Potter.

Aeron pursed his lips, he glanced at Harry, then to Aeron, "I'm not threatening him. Josh..we've asked you to let it go. Don't you trust us?"

"Why is he still here then? Why didn't you turn him anyway? Why didn't he just get dropped off at St. Mungos? Why don't either of you answer any of my questions. Ask me again, why I don't believe you that he's not being forced to stay here." Josh fired off questions after question, to both Aeron and his dad.

The questions were met with silence.

"Right. Don't ask me about trust again. Because the answer is no, I don't trust either of you." Josh stormed off out of the office, Aeron took off after him at vampire speed, rushing passed Harry. He wasn't sure how far Josh had gotten, but even he could hear the, "Don't fucking touch me!"

It was only seconds before Aeron was back in the office, slamming the door with his entrance. "As soon as he finds out what I did-"

"He won't."

Aeron hissed, his fangs coming out to The Alpha, "You aren't that stupid! He already knows something is up!"

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?!" Alex yelled back coming out of his seat, his hands pressed to his desk, he looked ready to leap over it. "You better put those fangs back in your head and remember how you even got them, Keir."

"Now I'm Keir. You're going to end up in bloody Askaban and I'm going to be only damn person who knows why! Where do you think I'll end up? Josh is going to fucking burn my ass alive, because right now they think I'm the damn reason we're in this situation!" Aeron had never been so angry and frustrated with the Alpha in the years they've known each other. And Aeron was human trying to win him over to get with Josh when they first met. Now, Josh wasn't even going to hear him before the Potter boy was here.

Harry decided to intervene at this point, "Why can't anyone know I'm here anywhere? Wouldn't it make them feel better I'm not going to just..tell everyone about this place?"

Retracting his fangs, Aeron turned and looked at Harry letting out a breath through his nose, "Because..Because if Josh knew about the vow, he and Casey would not be in agreement to the terms."

"Because you know I won't turn." _Therefore, Mr. Humens would be turning himself in to the Aurors or die._

Aeron laughed, "You'd be the one choosing death. You'd be the one walking away from your own life, that's suicide and nothing less. No, I don't think you won't turn, I think you'll suffer it until the very last second - and then, you'll change your mind. Because you are no use to anyone, your girlfriend, your godson, if you're dead. Josh and Casey would disagree with our little deal because they happen to value human life. While they don't think wizards, like yourself, are fit to run this country alone..they don't think they should be forced into another life either." Aeron explained carefully, Josh was going to end things between them. He already knew it. He had witnessed the Unbreakable vow, he had been the one to bind them, Aeron knew he should already kiss his relationship with his mate goodbye.

"Aeron..do you think I would have you do this without thinking ahead a few steps? I know what I'm doing."

Aeron and Harry did not believe that was case. Aeron had more to worry about than just the Potter boy at the moment. "Tonight, I want to walk him through the grounds. Set up a tent for him, I was thinking perhaps you and Josh could show him the works..and get him apart of the training schedules."

"Alpha-" Aeron wanted to cut it, not believing that Josh was even going to be willing to talk to him. Let alone live in the tents with him.

"It's not really a suggestion."

Pursing his lips, Aeron just stepped back a little trying to calm himself before he snapped again. Everything Alex Humens was coming up with today, was not helping his temper. "Okay...Okay." He walked passed Harry, "Come on then." He was pretty eager to get out of the Alpha's office now.

Following Aeron out of the office, Harry no less confused on how this was supposed to help him want to stay in this insanity. "Look..The Alpha..ask me another day about his madness. He's normally not that much a pain in the ass. Normally he makes sense. But nothing about this situation makes nothing. You don't know Mr. Rosenfelt very well, but he's the smartest wizard I've ever met...If he finds out we put his mate at risk, we might as well a.k. ourselves."

"He put himself at risk."

Aeron snorted, "And I'm sure he'll put The Alpha through the ringer too...but it'd be hard to do that dead. Because if you chose to die, The Alpha wouldn't risk the base for his own life. Everyone knows that."

"Suicide like you said back in the office." Harry fired back, wanting to argue his own point about not turning.

"No. Sacrifice. If the base was gone, a lot of people would be lost. If he turned himself in, the base would be found out. He'd rather die and hope some else continued then throw it away. You..you'd be fighting against being turned because he would turn himself in. So your death...it will be for nothing."

That took Harry back, he didn't think about it like that. He would die and it wouldn't make a lick of difference, because the Alpha didn't plan on turning himself in anyway. So there would be no making this right. He'd die and it would be for nothing. Defeated, Harry just continued to follow Aeron, "If I did turn..what would that mean for me?"

Stopping, he looked at Harry, "I would have to turn you. You'd basically be..hungry for a long time. I'd be coaching you through the hunger, so you wouldn't hurt anyone-"

"Like you hurt me."

Silence.

"Damn it. Come here." Aeron grabbed Harry's bicep and pulled him down another hallway, and into another room. Aeron lit the candles in the room, "This is the dark room. No one comes in here and..it's..vampire proof. So no one can hear anything in here..out there."

"Okay.." Harry didn't really know what to say to that, but he just nodded. "I want you to know, this is not off to a good start. Is where you tell me I'm going to die?" Harry asked as calmly as one could manage in a situation like this.

"You watch too many muggle movies...But no." Aeron took a seat on the futon along the wall, the same one him and Josh laid the night before. "Sit down. I have a lot to explain to you...Because if this is going to work for everyone..I can't have you in the dark." _I can't keep Josh in the dark anymore either._


	11. The Truth Is

"The Alpha..he's, fuck the most stubborn person I've ever met in my life. He doesn't see passed his own point of view, most of the time I can honestly say he's in the right, sure. But not every time and the time he's not, it can really come back bite you." Aeron started off telling Harry, he admired The Alpha in so many ways, but in other ways, there as just things the Alpha should never do.

Leaning back against the chair, "The Alpha, I'm sure has a plan..but if I'm to take you on, in the end, I'm not going to start off this relationship..that is going to be a very major part of your life if you decide to be turned..as a lie. Because it is. The vow was not apart of the plan, at all. At least not the plan I knew, and since it sounds like we and the Alpha are the only ones who do know..I think it was a spur of the moment idea.." Aeron was rambling, nothing he made habit of. He was about to betray his mate's father, but if didn't do something, he wasn't going to have a mate any longer. Josh was never going to forgive him for killing his father, Harry needed to turn for the sake of everything..and he needed to stay here.

Josh was better at explaining this then he was, the Rebellion was his cause, but only because it was Josh's cause. Aeron wanted power, and being so close to the Rebellion leader, he had a lot of influence. So while he did support it for the power reasons, those reasons wouldn't feed to Harry's liking. "The Alpha thought you could use the extra help and family, and in return you would help us. I don't think the Alpha understands..that he is not the people person he thinks he is."

"That is a major understatement." Harry replied back finally when it seemed appropriate for him to talk again, he didn't know what Aeron was going to tell him really that he couldn't figure out on his own or that he needed to be pulled aside for, but he couldn't really object..and more information was not really something he should stop. "So..this relationship, you're meaning me and you."

"Eh..Yes. If I turn you, you're going to feel a pull towards me until you're on own. And that varies on the vampire. I didn't know about the pull until I was turned, and that was just a little over a year ago. It's more a gut feeling than anything, it's just something you feel you should be doing. I can't really explain it. But, more about that later. I actually need to explain some things to you. So, no more side tracking."

Harry nodded slowly, "Okay. What?"

"I bit you on purpose under the order of The Alpha so that you have to stay here, grow a liking to the base and it's people..and really in the long term become a supporter." Aeron said quickly and clearly, to sum all of the information in one go.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, Harry blinked a few times looking at Aeron in a different manner. "You..Wait, you put my life on the line on purpose?!"

"Eh..no. I didn't think you wouldn't turn. I was actually hoping to turn you, then Josh walked in, and well shit kinda hit the fan at that point. I wanted to turn you and get you under the able protection from everyone, but that didn't go to plan. So it kinda got turned into, we need to convince you to turn..and you went in for the suicide mission. None of that was apart of my plan." The vampire didn't want Harry to think he was ready to kill him, that was not the case, while yes, he didn't really agree with Harry's involvement anymore, but he didn't want the boy dead. There really was no need for him to die..unless he didn't want to be turned, then Aeron would have little choice in killing the boy before he could tell anyone about The Alpha and the Rebellion.

Pursing his lips, the savior was obviously not pleased with the news, but he nodded. "I'd like to say I'm shocked, but I'm not. It seems like something-"

"Before you go off and curse everyone and their daughters, let me finish okay?" Aeron cut in, waving his hand to dismiss Harry's start to a rant.

Harry just waited and said nothing.

"Okay. So, we've been looking for the right person for a long time. You weren't the only one we looked into, but you were the finalist. We were looking into people who had been wronged by the ministry, the magical world, and mostly got the burnt end of the stick more times than not..but they needed to have influence."

"You wanted to pick someone you could use."

"And someone who would want to help. It needed to be a give and take, you can look at it from the bad view, where we were hunting down wizard we could manipulate...or you could look at it from the view that most of the creatures here have been used and thrown away more than any of those wizards..and they only want to help those who have been wronged too." Aeron circled back around.

"You don't really think you're helping do you?"

Aeron titled his head, thinking about how he wanted to answer that question. "I think we're only going to be able to help those who actually want to be helped. It's just like any other situation… We saw you. You were lonely, even living with your girlfriend. You were unrecognizable as a person, let alone the person who threw away their entire life to save the whole wizarding world. You didn't have a steady job, because you felt unsafe and unimportant everywhere you went. We wanted to give you everything, but it didn't turn out that way because of how we planned things.."

"You guys are not family material and I wouldn't have joined you even if you did turn me. I'd ruined this whole base if it was in my power." Harry resorted irritated that the vampire thought himself so easily fooled and naive.

Aeron shook his head, "No, you wouldn't. Let's just say..for example, I did turn you. Josh would have been the one to find us, he would have been scared..but he would have been scared for you. He'd already know I was safe because you'd have been under my pull, so you wouldn't be able to hurt me if I didn't allow it. So Josh would have made sure you were on the right grounds to hunt, The Alpha would have never even seen you until you were tame enough to be around others. You would have heard of him, but you wouldn't have been near him. I'd left with you every night, we'd go out..and we'd train your vampire, I'd teach you how to control your body and your hunger so you wouldn't hurt anyone. You'd wake up in the night and feel strong and refreshed." Aeron stopped, looking over Harry, waiting for him to process the information he was just given before he continued on speaking.

"On top of the all the training you'd get to control yourself, you'd get training to defend and attack. On top of the entire Rebellion one step behind you if you ever needed a helping hand in anything, ever. You'd have been a protege of the Rebellion, you'd be a vampire and learning from hundred of people. Everyone here, they are..like one giant family. Their kids are your kids, their brothers are your brothers..when you have kids, they'd never get a bloody knee without someone's mother grabbing them and patching it right up. Being a vampire..you'd have to adopt. I think. I actually don't know, if you had sex with a human girl...maybe she can have kids. Vampire women can't. So strange. I have no idea. I'll have to ask Shane." Aeron started to ramble to himself, thinking about the reproduction of vampires. He never really thought about it since he was with Josh, but Harry was a straight bloke, so Aeron would have to find out.

Merlin. Harry just stared, that was a lot of family, but he really didn't want kids. He had a godson, and that enough for him. He liked the thought of having older brothers and sisters, he like the feeling of that family. But he didn't want to be responsible for any more lives, "I wouldn't want to be..responsible for any more lives."

"That's optional. Shane, my sire, he's apart of the Rebellion. He'll come and fight whenever he is asked, but he doesn't live on the base. But if he ever showed up here and needed help, we'd help. Same for you, if you lived in Ireland..and you came here and said you needed a bloody babysitter, I got a trust fund saying you'd have at least 20 offers before you left the base again."

Harry looked unsure, but less angry about everything that was happening.

"If any of that didn't appeal to you, I know you were still looking for a job. Something a little more useful than Quidditch but not hunting dark wizards either..Mr. Rosenfelt is running for minister. I think he'll win, he wants to change a lot of things..to better this world. Him and the Alpha are done with wizards fighting each other, they think all wizards are equal in blood. But..he can't go up there and say that. I'm sure he'd love to help you get a teaching job at Hogwarts. I happen to think you'd make a wicked charms teacher...Didn't you defeat the dark lord with a disarming charm?" Aeron ended with, trying to ease Harry a little.

Shrugging, he didn't know what he wanted to be, he just knew he didn't want to be nothing..but he didn't want to be the main icon out there anymore either. He wanted to be someone, making an effect in the world, but he didn't want to be the only doing it. Charms Professor..didn't sound like a bad idea. Flitwick was getting old, Harry would enjoy teaching like he did for Dumbledore's Army.

"I'm not saying decide now if you want to be turned, or even that you need to be, but the Alpha has his...reasonings. Don't let him losing his temper a few times be the reason why you change your life...It's your life. If I turn you, I won't hurt you either. It's not the nature of the sire, I can't say I won't discipline you..because you would be a newborn vampire and therefore would be dangerous...but never in a way that you wish for death. The worst thing my sire did was..basically a grounding. I wasn't allowed out of my room for nearly two weeks, he gave me the animals on which I could feed from but otherwise, I wasn't allowed an inch of freedom. For what I did..I can't say it was unjust."

With a slow smile, Harry had to ask, "What did you do?"

Grinning, Aeron looked down at his feet, "I slept with Josh...In my sire's coffin. He's old fashion..and Josh is really persuasive."


End file.
